Frustration
by SidheAshe
Summary: Nathaniel is teased in his office. Not as bad as summary sounds. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, and I do not make any money from these writings.**

**Author Note: **I know that this story is short and I apologize for that, but I felt that if I added anymore it would kill the idea of the story. I wanted to show how Bartimaeus can get his revenge on Nathaniel by leaving him frustrated. I may continue this story with an except from Nathaniel's point of view if anyone wants me to.

~Nathaniel~

Nathaniel leaned back at his desk, the stress from the day finally catching up with him. His eyes drifted shut and Nathaniel allowed himself to drift on the edge of consciousness. The sound of his office door opening and closing caught his attention, but Nathaniel remained motionless. He knew who it was.

Hands gripped Nathaniel's shoulders as a weight settled above him. A warm body pressed itself against him and a light feathery kiss was placed in the crook of his neck. Nathaniel finally reacted, his eyes flew open and his hands settled on slim hips. A smirk settled on the lips of the person across from him. He began to speak, but was interrupted by lips pressing harshly against his own. Nathaniel angrily pushed the body away from himself.

"Get out," Nathaniel ordered.

"Now do you really want that John?" The person asked, leaning seductively against Nathaniel's desk.

Nathaniel scowled and retorted, "I told you to leave."

The person pouted. "John," came the whining voice, "you wound me. I'm beginning to think you don't like me."

Nathaniel gave a sharp bark of laughter. " I don't like you."

"Yes, that's right," the person said mockingly as he climbed back onto Nathaniel's lap. "You love me."

Nathaniel only glared in response and the person laughed. Nathaniel was about to shoot a retort back, but was stopped when soft lips pressed tightly against his. He raised a hand to push against his attacker, but his hand was quickly pinned to the arm of his chair by a strength far greater than his own. A tongue invaded his mouth and Nathaniel nearly gagged. A hand drifted down Nathaniel's chest and the lips trailed kisses down to his neck. Small, almost inaudible moans and gasps escaped from Nathaniel's mouth.

"Sto..." Nathaniel started, but a hand covered his mouth.

"No commands, John," the person said disapprovingly. "Just relax. It's what you want so enjoy it."

The hand on his mouth slid down to to his pants.

"But..." Nathaniel protested only to be silenced again.

"Bad boy, John!" The person pouted. "I just want you to enjoy yourself. You've been so stressed out lately and I just want to... relieve the tension."

The hands unbuttoned his pants.

"After all, your happiness is my happiness."

Nathaniel jerked as a hand cupped him and rubbed.

"I do so want you to be happy, John." The person whispered sadistically.

A strangled moan erupted from Nathaniel's throat and he writhed in his expensive black leather chair. A nip was delivered to his ear and the person began unbuttoning Nathaniel's white dress shirt with one hand while the other was slowly stroking Nathaniel's length. The figure hummed appreciatively as it pushed Nathaniel's shirt to the side hungrily.

"Ah!" Nathaniel cried, writing from pain and pleasure as his partner bit into one of his nipples.

The person chuckled darkly and pulled away, licking the blood from its mouth. "You taste very good Nathaniel."

"Don't!" Nathaniel begged in a panicked voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry... John." The person smiled innocently. "I didn't mean to use your name. What if someone heard me? I guess I'll stop now. I should probably go, to uh... check and see if anyone heard me."

"No!" Nathaniel cried in despair as the person pulled away, leaving him, hard and eager, sitting in his chair. "Bartimaeus!"

Said person smiled devilishly before flouncing out the door. "Bartimaeus!" Nathaniel yelled in frustration, letting his head fall against the back of his chair.

~Bartimaeus~

I strolled down the hallway in my preferred form, grinning. If Nathaniel was going to continually summon me, why shouldn't I get something out of it? Besides, the boy didn't look absolutely horrible, so why not put his lazy butt to some use? (1)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Yes, you perverts. I mean it that way, too!


End file.
